Out Of This World
by Doubt But Never Regret
Summary: Stiles is America's pride and Joy. Derek is the leader of an alien werewolf race. When Derek kidnaps Stiles to be his life partner, what happens to them both? Will Stiles resist, or will he fall in love with the monster that took him away from his dad?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, SADLY.**

**Enjoy and Drop a review!**

Stiles knew the routine.

Over the course of five years, little to nothing had changed and day after day, the teen found himself in a never ending cycle.

His day started at six every morning. His alarm would go off, his curtains would open automatically, and he'd drag himself out of bed with a groan.

His shower couldn't run more that ten minutes...most days he'd end up scrambling to get downstairs.

After dressing in the plain navy blue Beacon Hills Academy uniform, he'd walk downstairs only to find an empty table, a plate of cold food, and a white envelope.

The envelope always said the same thing; I'm sorry, see you later, be good, blah blah blah.

Stiles would take him time picking at his food until Six fourty five rolled around.

Then he'd make his way out the door and over to the black limousine that always arrived right on time.

Beacon Hills would blur by and Stiles would stare blankly ahead until BHA's iron gates came into sight.

As soon as the car door is opened, Stiles will grab his bag from his driver and walk into the building along with the rest of the crowd.

Everyday...the same damn thing.

Everyday.

It had started when his mother passed away.

His father had slowly started to take on responsibility until finally...he reached the top stop; president.

When Stiles was nine, his mother died of Cancer. Things were bad for a while...until he turned Eleven that it.

Because that year in Stiles' life is forever engraved into his memory.

It was the year he was forced to pack up and move.

It was the year his new life started.

It was the year he became America's little boy. America's pride and joy.

The year he was forced to become the perfect little boy.

"Good morning, Genim." Stiles nods a greeting to his English teacher before taking his seat at the front of the room.

Stiles hated this.

He hated his routine. He hated his image. He hated his life.

He hated feeling alone. And despite the fact that he knew his thoughts sounded completely cliché and teenage novel-ish...there wasn't any other way to explain how he felt.

One glance around the room was enough to alert Stiles of how the rest of his day would go. Just like every other day, he'll walk the halls and be greeted by random students and teachers. All day he'll do his work while being stared at. All day...he'll go about his normal, every day routine.

Stiles knew the routine.

And he wished with every fiber of his being that he could break it.

But he also knew he _couldn't_ break it.

He couldn't because should he ever give in to his desires, he and his father would lose everything they had.

They'd be stripped of their life style and they'd end up back in a small town just like they were when Stiles' mother was still alive.

To Stiles, that idea seemed perfectly fine. To his father however...the idea was his worst nightmare.

And despite the fact that Stiles was going though hell...he couldn't take away his father's happiness.

Not for anything.

Stiles didn't want to be alone. But he wanted his dad to be happy.

And by doing nothing...at least Stiles was getting half of what he wished for.

* * *

Derek was tired.

He was tired of hearing his klan rant at him.

He was tired of being lectured.

He was tired of watching everyone find their Espozas and have their happy endings.

He was tired of being single.

He was tired of his _life_.

Most importantly...he was tired of searching for the perfect Espoza only to have his hopes crushed.

Derek Hale had traveled every possible way in hopes of finding his life partner.

He had searched the hottest landscapes and the darkest places...he had treaded snow, rain, and other natural obstacles all only to find that his Espoza was no where to be found.

None of the princesses understood him. None of the boys or girls could hold his attention for longer than a few minutes. And no man nor woman could give him the warm fuzzy feeling he yearned for.

No one was strong enough to lead by his side. No one was smart enough to challenge him into making the best choices.

Everyone was just...a trophy spouse.

They all feared him.

They all stood quiet and perfect at his side.

And despite that being the image of the perfect partner...it wasn't _Derek's_ perfect image.

They weren't the person Derek's longed for.

Derek was tired. And desperate. And all around just angry.

As he looked down at the last destination on his map...he made a decision.

His fairy tale life had to be abandoned.

It was time to man up and choose an espoza before it was too late.

His last destination was his final chance.

Earth.

His Espoza would be an Earthling.

* * *

"Good Afternoon, Stiles."

"Afternoon Ms. Morrell. Is my father in?" the teen asks as he makes his way to the large desk.

"He's in a meeting."

"...what kind?"

"The important kind. The kind you can't interrupt."

"When's he getting out?"

"Soon. He'll be in a rush. I suggest not holding him back. He's scheduled to depart an hour after the meeting ends. He'll be on his way to Italy-"

"What?"

"...he's supposed to be in Italy."

"...when was I going to be told this?"

"Your father said he'd tell you himself."

"Well he hasn't. How long ago were these plans made? He promised he'd be here this weekend." Stiles frowns.

"...well...he was asked to come last week-"

"Last week? Figures." the teen mutters before turning towards the oak doors that no doubt hold his father and whatever meeting he's in.

"Stiles, you know your father is an important man with responsibilities-"

"Shouldn't one of those responsibilities be his son?" Stiles demands with a glare.

"Stiles-"

"You don't get it."

And it's with that statement that Stiles tosses every worry to the wind and storms to the double doors.

And he shoves them both open with a glare, before stomping past the utterly shocked men in order to get near his gaping father.

* * *

"You promised! You promised me a month ago that you'd be here! It's my first game! How could you?!"

Derek turns and watches an earthling storm past him without sparing a glance as he shouts at the leader of the of the table.

"Stiles-" The man mumbles softly.

"No! No more excuses! No more side stepping. No more! Do you just not _care_?!"

"Stiles-"

The Earthling- Stiles- he's young.

He has honey brown eyes that glisten and glint angrily and he doesn't stop screaming. He just keeps going as if his very life depended on it.

His hair is dark but not as dark as Derek's. He's wearing a suit that hugs him nicely and his skin is an unblemished milky color that catches Derek's attention.

He's attractive, especially to Derek, and he captures the man's attention like no one ever has.

"I'm so sick of this, Dad! I'm sick of all of it!"

"Stiles!"

"What?!" Stiles shouts, making Derek wince slightly at the volume.

"Turn around." the head of the table whispers.

Stiles does just that and turns his glare straight at Derek with no shame.

"Who are _you_?" Stiles demands as his eyes trail over Derek's figure with a frown.

"...this is Derek Hale." the head mumbles as he pulls his son to his side protectively.

"You have two choices, Earthling."

"You've said that. What are they?" one of the many men in the room asks nervously.

Derek's eyes never leave Stiles, even when the young boy looks away.

Stiles.

He's young, he's strong, and he's not afraid to voice his thoughts.

He's perfect.

He's the perfect specimen for a Ruler such as Derek and it didn't matter what is took; Derek would have him.

Because he's _Derek's_ image of the perfect Espoza.

"You either hand _him_ over...or I will unleash thousands of my kind on your puny planet." Derek states calmly.

"Hand _who_ over?" The Leader demands with a furious glare.

"Stiles, was it?"

"What?" Stiles demands with a shocked look.

"No. Absolutely not. This is my son we're speaking of! If you think you can walk in here and take him away like this, you're insane! I don't care who you are!"

* * *

Stiles can't do anything but watch in utter shock and horror as Derek's face contorts in a sickly manner before the guy is growling at his father.

And suddenly Stiles is clinging to his Dad in order not to fall to the ground in complete and utter horror.

In front of him there's a creature, more animal that human, with blood red eyes and thick sharp fangs.

"...take him. President Stilinski, he has to take him!" Someone states seriously.

"Over my dead body!" his father growls back.

"Stilinski, it's one boy! One boy to save billions!" another shouts.

"I'm not going to do it! None of you would give up your children, why should I?"

"I would give up my daughter for the safety of the world!" someone growls.

" Dad." Stiles whispers when Derek begins to step closer.

"Stiles. Why don't you choose?" Stiles watches as the...thing...contorts back to the attractive man he's first seen before smiling slightly at him after speaking.

* * *

Derek couldn't believe his luck; the perfect Espoza had practically fallen into his lap! Everything he'd asked for- and on top of that, the son of this planet's leader too. Even the leaders advisors were on his side. All he had to do was play this right and everything would work out, he wouldn't have to conquer this pathetic backwater planet, he'd get a feisty little Espoza and he'd look like a generous and merciful leader.

"...what are you?"

"Come with me and all of this will be explained." Derek mumbles with that half-asses grin as he extends a hand.

"...Stiles."

Stiles turns with find his father looking down at him with wide tear filled eyes.

"I don't want to." Stiles whispers back.

"...are you really willing to be the cause of seven billion murders?!" someone screams in furry.

"_Stiles_?" Derek asks impatiently.

"...why?"

"It's fairly simple. And as I said, come with me and all will be explained."

* * *

Stiles doesn't have time to react before he's suddenly being shoved into Derek's arms roughly.

And when he realizes that he's being held by some monster, he's kicking and punching and doing anything he can in hopes of getting away.

And he's screaming at the top of his lungs and he's just struggling as much as he can, because he refuses to be taken away from the only family he has left. Even if that family isn't always there when he needs them.

But then he's only able to feel soft fabric slide against his cheek and arms wrap tightly around him before he's knocked out cold.

* * *

"No! Get away from my Son!"

the Head shouts after Derek manages to press the silver button on his watch. "Hale!"

It's the last thing he hears before the scenery of the office building transforms into his bedroom on the ship.

"...so it's true." Derek turns with Stiles' limp body in his arms to find Isaac staring at them with wide eyes. "Why is he red?"

"...he was shouting. Crying. Take care of him. You know what to do. I'll be in once you're done."

"Derek?"

"What is it?"

"...he's so pale."

"He's healthy."

"He's not like us."

"It doesn't matter."

"...is he really the one?"

"...he has to be. I've run out of options."

"...He's so small."

"He's an earthling. He's supposed to be."

"...does he know? Of us?"

"Somewhat. Not entirely. Leave it to me. Just prepare him for landing."

And with that, Derek leaves Stiles to be tended to.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: WE OWN NOTHING, SADLY.**

**I have a bad feeling about tonight's episode. Not for the wolves...but for our ship. I make myself so sad.**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

Stiles wakes up to find himself freezing and in a dark room. He's lying on some kind of bed with mounds of blankets on him, but for the life of him, he can't seem to get warm.

"I can bring you more covers." Stiles looks up in surprise at the voice. Only to glare at the figure that lurks in the shadows the overhead light has cast.

"Where am I?"

"Currently? Traveling through what I believe you humans call the Milky Way Galaxy. We should be arriving in a matter of hours. Here." Derek walks over with a pile of blankets in his hand.

"I don't want them." Stiles mutters as he kicks the blankets piles on him away.

"You're going to freeze without them."

"Then I'll freeze. I'd rather freeze than let you help me."

"...Fine."

"Fine." Stiles growls as he drops back down and turns his back to the other man.

He's laying on a weird circular mattress that's hovering over the floor. It bounces gently, up and down, in a lulling motion. And before Stiles knows it, he's drifting back to sleep. And just before he closes his eyes, a heavy layer of blankets cover his body.

"You're still a kidnapping asshole and nothing you do or say will change that." Stiles manages to slur out as he drifts off.

"We'll see about that." Derek replies with a grim smile.

* * *

"Alright, I found some clothes...for...why isn't he up yet?" Isaac demands after bursting into the room with an armful of clothes.

"He's still tired from the teleportation. It's like that for everyone on their first time, combine that with the fact he doesn't have our healing abilities and I'm surprised he isn't in a coma."

"I don't care if he's already pregnant with your love child Derek. He needs to be up and ready to meet the council upon arrival! Oh Godess, why hasn't he bathed yet?" Isaac growls as he marches over to the bed and shakes the human awake.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it. Go prepare for landing." Derek says as he walks over slowly.

"Be sure to have him ready. We can't afford to upset them. Especially not after the last meeting." As Issac attempts to leave for the door Derek stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

"You and the council keep seem to be forgetting that you all answer to me. NOT the other way around." He releases Issac and let's his eyes and facial features return to normal then turns toward the bed.

"What?" Stiles mumbles after he sits up and stretches. Derek can only watch the boy's shirt snake up his torso smoothly to reveal creamy unblemished skin.

"Wake up. There's a bathroom right over there. The nobs are simple; they're color coordinated. You have ten minutes to take a bath and dress. Exceed those ten minutes, and I won't hesitate to drag you out as is." Derek mumbles as he moves to place the clothes Isaac had brought on the bathroom counter. "There are towels, bath oils, anything else you'd need for a proper bath."

"...what?"

"Bathe now. Questions later. You have ten minutes." Derek states and huffs when the human refuses to follow his order and instead frowns up at him blankly. "Really?"

"What's going to happen?" Stiles demands as he kicks off the blankets and walks over to the bathroom in a disheveled mess.

"Don't ask questions. Just follow orders."

"I'm not some-"

"I don't want to hear it. Just do as I say." Derek states before walking out and shutting the bathroom door behind him.

* * *

The 'bathroom' is more of an adjoined room. With a big class corner sectioned off for just the shower stall. A big bath tub, and a wall lined with mirrors. There's a couples' sink set and unlit candles surround the small nooks and crannies of the room. Had he not been furious and confused, Stiles would be utterly shocked at the room. But he's not shocked. So, he just strips out of his school uniform and opens the stall door to reveal the two knobs on a wall. And one slight turn of the red knob sends a sudden warm stream of water tumbling over the boy's figure. After further inspection, Stiles finds the water jets on the ceiling and honestly...it feels so good that he doesn't bother and question what he's doing. He just grabs the loofa and starts scrubbing. He washes and rinses his body and hair and he just enjoys his shower.

With seven seconds to spare, Stiles walks out of the room in the tight clothes that resemble blue jeans and sweater and right into Derek who was apparently about to walk in and make good on his threat.

"Good. Come. We're to be on the unloading panel in five minutes."

"Why should I just go with you?" Stiles demands with a glare.

"...because I'm asking nicely-"

"And you only do that once before or in my case after you kidnap me?" Stiles asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Precisely."

"...I want to go home."

"This is your home."

"No, no it isn't. I mean my real home. Where I have family and friends."

"I'm your family now. And you'll make new friends. Better friends. Now come."

"What's your problem? Why am I here?"

"You find out soon enough. Now come on."

"...are you going to hurt me?"

"Why...why would I want to hurt you?"

"Why wouldn't you want to hurt me?"

"Because I took you to be bonded with you not to...eat you."

"And how would I know that? You just took me; I didn't get an explanation."

"Stiles, please. Just come."

"Where are we?" Stiles asks as he walks towards the other man carefully.

"My home." Derek states as he walks out of the room.

"And that's where exactly?"

"Light years away form your planet."

"That's impossible. It's take life times to-"

"It'd take _your_ technology life times. It takes mine mere hours."

"So what are you? You're not normal, that's a given."

"I'm not normal on _your_ planet. However, as of now you are on mine, and so that make _you_ not normal."

"So what are you?"

"In your language?"

"...yeah."

"The closest thing that describes what I am on your planet would be something close to what you call a werewolf." Stiles laughs before trailing off and looking at the man with a frown.

"You're serious?"

"Deadly so."

"...How is this my life." Stiles huffs out.

* * *

"Step onto the platform." Isaac mumbles as he moves to stand on one side of the human.

"Stiles, meet Isaac and Scott. They'll be around most of the time to protect you." Derek sighs before waving at the two wolves.

"Are they...like you?"

"Not exactly. We're-"

"I'll explain later." Derek cuts Scott off with a pointed look before turning to face the door in front of them.

"What are we waiting for?" the human asks Derek with a raised eyebrow.

"When the door opens, we're going to a meeting."

"What kind of meeting?"

"It's with Derek's council." Isaac informs him softly.

"They're the big guys that decide pretty much everything for him." Scott ads with a sigh.

"They'll decided whether or not you're good enough." Isaac finishes seriously.

Derek gives Isaac a dark look before turning to Stiles.

"They're a bunch of hotshots from various and powerful families that would make a fuss if I didn't give them some power on how to rule MY world." He adds the last part purely for Isaac.

"Good enough? What do you mean good enough?" Stiles demands with a frown. And suddenly there's a click and the door is opening and Derek is dragging him away.

"Come on, we can't be late."

"What did he mean-"

"Just don't talk and-"

"Look pretty?" Stiles finishes with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly and-"

"Don't talk?"

"I'm guessing you've heard all this before."

"Plenty of times." Stiles mutters and he jogs to keep up with the alien gripping his arm.

* * *

The first thing Stiles notices when they walk into the room is that everything is...beautiful.

The walls are a silver grey color and there's not windows, but plenty of frames. Colors and shapes and shades adorn the walls. And then there's the main attraction. The circular table in the center of the room that holds fourteen people. Seven men, Seven women, all off them looking as if they belonged on the covers of model magazines. Or pedestals, or something of the sort.

The women are flawless, but not in an intimidating way. They're perfect in a way that makes Stiles feel warm and safe. Their pink cheeks and smooth skin are framed by hair that varies from a polar white to an ebony black. Their eyes are big and round...and they're perfect.

The Men...are...just as perfect. They're muscular. But only enough for Stiles to feel secure. They're faces are angular but soft. Their hair is effortlessly tossed and combed to perfection and the shades never dip lower than a chocolate brown. Their eyes are pale but beautiful. And Stiles feels insecure but...for some reason completely and utterly safe.

"Good morning Derek." the woman with the white pixie cut grins.

"Hanah, always a displeasure." Derek mutters back with a glare.

"Oh, trust me, I know the feeling, exactly."

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty. Now please." the man has an ebony crew cut and a pair of glasses accessorizing his brilliant blue eyes.

Stiles can't help but stare as he stands and walks over, the whole time smiling gently.

"Derek, it's good to have you back." the man greets Derek before removing his glasses and showing off his glowing blue eyes.

"It's good to be back, Domonic."

"Who might this be?"

"This is Stiles. He's human."

"Human?" someone asks in what sounds like utter shock.

"He's quite the specimen." Stiles stiffens when the man reaches up to run his fingers over the back of his neck.

"He's also off limits." Derek mutters as he snakes an arm around the boy and pulls him close.

"Oh come on. He's so...tiny. Just let us have a look!" another man, one with curly brown hair mutters with a smirk.

"His memories are off limits. To all of you."

"Oh, you're no fun." a woman huffs. She's short and her long hair is a ruby red.

"You're all so rude." a male mutters as he stands. "I'm Johlan. It's a pleasure." he states after walking over to hold out his right hand.

"Stiles." his own voice is surprisingly firm. He smiles slightly at the male before turning to look up at Derek.

"He's quite the little guy." Domonic purrs before turning Stiles' head suddenly.

"Be careful! He's human' he's fragile!" Hanah growls.

"He's not glass." Johlan mutters back.

"Enough." Derek growls, making Stiles jump in shock. "I came here for answers not to show him off."

"I think you came for both." a woman chuckles.

"Yes. Or no?" Derek demands with a raised eyebrow.

"Derek, you know the rules. One month of observation and choices are made by opinion of whether or not he's good enough for our planet." a male states with an eye roll.

"I think he'll be great." Hanah states with a grin.

"We'll see." a woman mutters with a glare.

* * *

"What was that?" Stiles demands when they've exited the room.

"_They_ were the Hale family council."

"The what?"

"They're...they help with what we need. they make problems go away and they help make decisions that will ultimately lead our family to better times."

"...they're like...fairy god parents?"

"This isn't a fairy tale but...yes."

"Derek?" Derek freezes and turns to the human at the sound of his name.

"What is it?"

"...can I have some answers now?"

Derek takes in the boy's figure and sighs. He's glad for the change in topic, however small it may be.

All of Stiles' previous questions were beginning to make him feel insecure about his leadership. He didn't NEED the council to help him lead.

They were just there because they would make a fuss if he got rid of them. At least that's what he told himself.

He hadn't noticed the way Stiles' shoulders were stiff or the way his eyes flashed everywhere. He hadn't noticed that the boy hadn't put up a fight to get away or how his heart beat was insane. He hadn't noticed the human was utterly terrified...yet he said nothing about it.

"Let's get home...and then you can ask as many questions as you want."

"Ask questions? Can't you just tell me everything."

"Come on, Stiles." Derek sighs before grabbing the boy's hand and pulling him away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Big thank you to my Co-Author, and the genius behind the plot, Storylover158! He's amazing and brilliant, and I love him to pieces for allowing me to write this.**

**Enjoy the chapter, don't forget to review, and as always, revel in the fact that Sterek is amazing. Even if it isn't technically 'Canon'.**

The bedroom they end up in is huge. With bare walls, thick curtains, and dim lights.  
There's another weird circular floating bed in the corner and three different doors not counting the one they entered through. "This will be our bedroom."

"Our?" Stiles asks as he moves towards the deep maroon curtains.

"Ours." Derek states after cutting the human's path off.

"Aha ha ha ha ha... No. I believe you meant to say my bedroom. I think the words my and our got lost in translation" Stiles scoffs before moving around the taller man.

"I meant our. As in we share. Like your world's couples."

"My world?" Stiles huffs when the alien cuts him off again. "As opposed to what you do on this world, which is?"

"...the same."

"Well on my world...people only share things like this when they love each other or it's a fiscally great idea. Last time I checked, I feel nothing towards you other than hate and your rich enough to own the country...Oh wait you already do so there's no need to share. Now move."

"No. And stop acting like you're so sure of yourself. You think I can't see it?" Derek crowds against Stiles forcing him further and further into the room towards their bed. He can smell the fear and anxiety rolling off Stiles in waves but he doesn't care right now. He just wants a chance to explain.

"See what? What can your superior, god like and so much better than human eyes see oh great king of the alien werewolves?" Derek flinches at the sudden outburst. He expected this type of reaction but the outbursts were still hard to expect.

"They see the fact that you're terrified."

"I'm not scared of you."

"Not of me. Of this situation. You're scared because you'll never see your father again. Because you have no idea where you are. And because everything around you is foreign to you." Stiles' eyes fall for a second and he slumps before they're filled with contempt.

"Gee, I wonder who's fault that is."

"It's your own!"

"That's bull shit." Stiles scoffs and stands up so he's eye level with his captor. "I never agreed to this, If I remember correctly I walked into my dad's office for a chat and you kidnapped me." He could understand where his Espoza was coming from to an extent but this was getting ridiculous.

"If you would just sit still and be quiet, I'd be able to explain to you what and why I-"

"God, you're just like everyone else! I didn't realize every male, in the entire universe, was a moron!"

"Now what in the seven hells are you babbling about-"

"Everyone! They all just want me to sit still and look pretty! News flash, barbarian, I'm not some doll that everyone can pose till I fit your perfect image!"

"I never said-"

"I am not a child! I am not to be coddled. I'm sheltered every day of my life cause of my father. I refuse to be treated that way anymore."

"Shut up!" Stiles takes a step back in utter shock when the man or beast in front of him growls. He falls back onto the bed when the back of his knees buckle against it. His eyes change from ocean blue to blood red. Teeth grow sharper and fangs elongate and descend. Hair grows and muscles ripple with barely controlled anger.

"Start explaining." Stiles mumbles cautiously.

"Let's get some things sorted." the man mutters back. "There are rules. Set for every spouse. Especially you. Among those, resides one that states out right that you have no right to degrade, disrespect, or question your spouse because of your personal issues."

"That is not a rule. That can not be a rule. What do I not a have a say in this thing?" Stiles asks before crossing his arms.

"It's not in those exact words but yes it's a rule and yes you have a say."

"Where are these rules written exactly because I don't believe that that's an actual rule." the human demands, regaining his confidence.

"Hold still and I'll show you." The alien growls before lifting a clawed hand.

"Back off!" Stiles gasps when a clawed finger scrapes the skin on the back of his neck. "Start explaining...please." Stiles whispers after he's glared at.

"What do you want to know?" Derek huffs.

"...what is this place?"

"My home."

"...I mean the planet. What is its name?"

"Here, we don't have a name like Earth does. It's just...home."

"Home?"

"Home. Next question."

"...what are you...here? A doctor, a teacher-"

"A Head."

"A...what?" Derek sighs and sits down next to Stiles on the bed.

"This is going to take longer than you think. So please if you have a question wait till I've finished, alright?" He waits for Stiles to nod before he takes his hand of the boys neck.  
"My world...is split into territories. Somewhat...like your countries. But...fewer. Like continents. There is Felis, Reptilia, Plantae, Coleopetera, and...this region; Lupus. At least...those are the earthling names."

"Does everyone...speak English?" Stiles asks suddenly. Derek tenses but he's gathered that this is Stiles' personality and the question is a valid one.

"Everyone _can_."

"What do you mean?"

"Our technology is advanced. One simple touch of a button...and a language can be learned. Whether it's an Earthling form...or a Zuroneon form. It is all within our reach."

"Okay...I suppose that makes sense." Stiles mumbles.

"As I was saying, we have regions. Territories. No one rules over another. We all for the most part keep to ourselves. Integration and crossbreeding is...rare. Especially because within these regions, there are species, varieties, and...choices."

"I don't completely understand but how does your government work?"

"Leaders. Blood line. Tittle plays a role in the ruler line. Lupus was founded by werewolves. It's been run, inhabited, and progressed by my kind. My family. I am the Lupus' leader. I have been for eight earthling years."

"You seem young to be the leader of this region."

"As I said, integration is rare. And it's rare for a reason. I was, unfortunately, too young and reckless to realize why. "

"That doesn't make sense."

"There are things you must learn, Stiles."

"What do you mean things I have to learn?"

"Rankings, rules, expectations."

"Just what are these things I'm supposed to learn?"

"You are...important. You're not here to be a hostage, you're here to help. You're here to be a Luna, a Streya, a... a leader. All the while, being by my side."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, you aren't making sense."

"Give me a moment." Derek rises and walks toward a round hole in the wall that Stiles thinks looks like a fireplace. Derek places a hand on the mantle and leans for a moment. "It's hard to compare our worlds. You would be like a queen, you would be my equal. You'll learn. Just like you'll learn about rankings, and titles, and-"

"Stop, stop." Stiles mumbles and holds up a hand. "You can't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Dump that kind of stuff on me without giving me any kind of explanation."

"What do you want me to do, Stiles?" Derek asks before walking back to the bed and sitting beside the human.

"...I want you to explain this to me."

"Explain what?"

"Everything! I don't live here; I don't know about rankings or any of this."

"You want me to explain _everything_?"

"Everything important, yes."

"I can't" Derek growls as he shifts to face the teenager.

"What do you mean you can't?! Stiles shouts and stands up "You kidnap me, take me to your planet to be your fucking queen and then you refuse to tell me anything? That's bull Derek!"

"You misunderstood me Stiles." Derek stands and places his hand gently on Stiles' shoulder. "I meant I can't right _now_. There is too much to explain and we still have things to do tonight but I will explain what is important right now and the rest later. Alright?" Stiles' shoulder loses it's tension and Derek guides them back to the bed. "Let me start from the beginning."

"The...beginning?"

"Yes. In the beginning...this planet had no life. It was barren, no energy, nothing and so the Origins inhabited. They're said to have been eight of them. Each run out of their respected planets for one reason or another. Five shifters and three were intelects. There were no regions, or separation. They lived peacefully, just the eight of them. One thing led to another and as all sentient life seeks a mate so did they. Legend says that because they were from different planets, they traveled galaxies for their spouses...but always brought their children back here. Some reproduced and breed quicker than others. That coupled with evolution and natural selection ended with every last intellect vanishing. Not by choice but by extinction.

All trace of them, every last decimal of a percentage of their DNA was gone and that very fact resulted in war. Not wanting to be next, the five remaining shifters began to make back up plans. Some began to reproduce at a quicker rate, others began to look for spouses who could give off the most off spring at one time, and most began to make 'Pure-blood-lines'. A chain of off spring who were completely pure and untainted. A set of children who were perfectly singular in species. As these plans were made, territories started to be claimed.  
As a species grew, a territory grew and ultimately, it got to the point where leaders were named, armed forces were created, and wars were fought. Blood lines were made and destroyed eventually things got to the point were infighting began breaking loose inside territories. Those who were born into Pure lines became so important they began to dictate and overtake."

While pure bloods ruled and were thought highly of there were still others below them. And slowly segregation began. Not only of species but of blood line as well. Names were given, ranking were assigned, and rules were put into place."

"That sounds horrible." Stiles mumbles softly.

"It was and still is to an extent but that is how species evolve.

"Wait. You said that it still is to an extent. What does that mean?"

"Those rankings still exist and they still come into play."

"Rankings? What, like social class."

"Exactly. However, here, your wealth means nothing."

"Then what ?"

"Your blood. One drop of blood...dictates everything. Everything form the people you can socialize with, to the jobs you can have, to the spouses you can choose from, and everything in between." Derek states as a dark look crosses his face.

"That's...inhumane!" Stiles mutters before standing. "That isn't fair! Why should anyone be treated like that? It doesn't matter if you're a...a...what are the rankings, anyway?" Stiles sighs tiredly.

"I agree, that it isn't fair. I think you'd be happy to hear that it isn't exactly the way it used to be. Rankings still matter. Very much. Today, however, pure bloods aren't high in numbers. Years ago, conflict began in this territory, which ended in integration which then lead to scale and class changes. There are three rankings. Merro, Sehgoon, and Uulimo. In that order, the populations start with the lowest."

"What kind of names..." Stiles shakes his head before huffing. "What's the difference? Why three?"

"Merros...they're the pure bloods. Like myself. They're part of that back up plan that took place ages ago. They're the people who have kept up the tradition of staying untainted and pure. They're leaders, they're important, they're caretakers."

"They're...Alphas." Stiles mumbles before chuckling.

"If you wish to compare us to your wolves than yes, you could say that. Sehgoons, they're...half bloods. They have pure blood in them, but they've been slightly tainted. They can be leaders but it's not likely They would have had to do something extraordinary. They're most likely to be helpers, sub-support-"

"Betas." Stiles whispers and nods.

"Finally we have Uultimos, they're the black specks. They're those of us who descend from two Sehgoons. They're less than half pureblood, they're useless in the back up plan. They're... If I understand your world they would be under what you call the poverty line. They are the ones that suffer, the ones that are overlooked and ignored. They are left to fend for themselves. There has only been one of their kind to be involved in the leaders' division. They aren't viewed as important and they aren't respected."

"They're...Omegas."

"We're not a pack of wolves, Stiles. We're a society." Derek mumbles angrily.

"So...what? Everything around here is a result of...fear?"

"You can look at it that way." Derek sighs.

"Then what am I supposed t do?"

"A spouse of a Pure Blood leader is present for very few things. And the most important is to reassure. You're here to make sure every little boy and girl knows their place and feels safe. They need to feel like they're being protected, otherwise...things will change. To do your job, you'll learn everything about our region as well as the others. You will assist the other spouses in reassuring. It's your job."

"You kidnapped me to...babysit?" Stiles grinds out slowly, while taking Derek's hand that had somehow found it's way onto his leg and placing it on the bed between them. He stands and turns towards Derek, his captor. Because that's all he was to Stiles; his captor. During the explanation he thought he saw a different side to the man but he was obviously mistaken. "You just said I would be the equivalent of a queen which I admit is both nice and quite degrading. You took me from my family, friends and my home to come to god knows where to be your alien husband. Then you tell me that as your husband I have no say in anything whatsoever and I'm nothing more than a face for the masses to coo over? Fuck you Derek. I will not be this regions mother. I am my own fucking person. If I ever decide to be in a relationship with someone- notice I said 'when I decide', Derek, and not kidnapped and forced to be with - they will be an equal partner in said relationship. I will not be some subservient pawn to be moved around at your convenience." Stiles had never been so angry in his entire life. He fully planned on continuing his rant and telling Derek exactly what the hell was wrong with this situation but a knock at the door had him stopping.

Derek was glad for the interruption, he was beginning to regret his choice of Espoza. That being said, he didn't disagree with the human's arguments, but this was how his world was and it wouldn't change overnight. He did enjoy Stiles' fire and the passion he expressed for a world that wasn't even his own. It showed that he would make a good Espoza.

"Enter"

Isaac and Scott enter the room with their eyes downcast ringing their hands nervously. It was obvious they had heard most if not all of Stiles rant.

"It's time for dinner, sir, they'll be waiting." with that said, the two leave and close the door behind them.

With a sigh Derek stands and turns to Stiles who during his rant had taken up position at the farthest side of the room.

"Check in that chest for something nice to wear. Be ready quickly, I'll arrange for all of my belongings to be moved to another room. You may have this one to yourself." Derek heads to the door with one last look at Stiles the man he had chosen to be his life mate who was now silently weeping. It would've been silent if not for his enhanced hearing. Each sob sounding like it was being shouted in his ears and stabbing his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry that it's taken so long to update!**

**I left for vacation and when I returned...it took a while to get anything down.**

**Huge thanks to Justin for writing this chapter! It's a lot better than anything I came up with. **

**Enjoy!**

Stiles stood at the foot of the bed, staring at the assortment of clothes that had been delivered to his door an hour ago.

After several outfit changes he'd finally felt some-what comfortable in a dark red button up that felt alot like silk and black slacks.

Three knocks at the door snapped him out of his mild day dreaming. "Stiles? May we come in?"

"That depends; if by we you mean you and your jerk of a king, then no."

"No, he and the rest of his family are gathering in the dining hall. Which is where you should be heading right now. Now, may we enter?"

"Yeah, yeah come on in." After three beeps the door slides open with a soft swish and two males stand before him. They walk in, one continuing to the bed and the other stopping before Stiles.

"I'm Isaac." the one infront of him states while grabbing his left bicep and bowing. "and that's Scott." Scott turns to Stiles smiles then reenacts Isaac's bow. Stiles pauses and tries to mimic the bow hoping he didn't insult them by not doing it sooner. Stiles notices Scott rush to cover a smile with his hand. Isaac groans and pulls Stiles hand of his arm. "Derek really didn't explain anything did he?"

"OF COURSE NOT! Why do you think I'm so angry?" Stiles couldn't understand why people couldn't see things from his perspective.

"I'm gonna have to speak to him later" he turns to Scott "that man would be lost without me." Scott just smiles and nods before turning and looking through the piles of neatly folded clothes on the bed. "Look, Stiles, just don't try anything like that in the future, ok?"

"No, Its very much not ok. You and Derek are exactly the same! I need answers about all this stuff."

Issac's forhead begins to wrinkle. It reminds Stiles of how his father used to look when Stiles would interupt him during important buisness. _'No, Stiles. It's not the time to think about home.'_

"Look, Stiles, all you need to know right now is that I'm Isaac, that's Scott and if you need anything you talk to one of us and we'll make sure you get it."

Stiles knew sarcsam right now wouldn't be the best idea but he couldn't help it; Its who he is. "How about a ride back to earth, can you do that?"

"No Stiles. I know this isn't the ideal situation-"

"You think?"

Isaac simply sighs and continues. "I know this isn't the ideal situation but you could do a lot worse than Derek. As far as purebloods go you've won the metaphorical lottey. I do hope I used that phrase correctly." He says the last part more to himself than to Stiles. "You're very lucky."

Stiles knew that Isaac was only trying to help but he kept saying things that terrified and upset him. "Oh! How silly of me, Of course I'm the luckiest guy in the galaxy. It's not like I was kidnapped infront of my father and taken to another world only to be forced to alien marry the king of all furry monsters? Oh, that's righ, that's EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED! So explain to me how I'm 'lucky' as you so thoughtfully put it."

Isaac's forhead continues to wrinkle as he walks past Stiles to stand and sort through the clothes next to Scott. "We don't have time for this,Stiles; Derek will have my head if you're late for dinner, it's important that you make a good impression." He continues rumaging until he finds a dark blue jacket. It reminds him of the suits that his dad wore almost every day. Save for the fact that this jacket had sharper angles. Literally sharp he honestly thinks if he stands to close to someone he'll put out an eye with his shoulder. "Put this on, Derek likes blue."

"Derek this and Derek that. Let me tell you something, Isaac. I don't give a flying rats ass about making a good impression or about what Derek likes." His ranting giving him confidence Stiles marches up to Isaac and emphasizes his words by jabbing his chest with his finger. "So you and your dumbass king can shove all this crap back up your alien pooper."

Stiles wished it didn't take something like what happened next to teach him a lesson but the sad thing is that it does. Hair began to grow and ripping could be heard as Isaac's nails, now claws, tore through one of the shirts that Stiles had decided looked a little too good on him. Amber eyes shot up to stare at Stiles as soon as he started to back away. Stiles Didn't know much about Scott, he didn't really know anything about him at all but he could say one thing for certain. Scott was now his best friend. Scott jumped in front him faster than Stiles thought was humanly possible. _'Oh yeah, they aren't human.' _He thought as Scott placed his hands on Isaac's shoulders. Placing his forhead against the other male's. "Calm down, _Ahdoughor_."

The change isn't immediate but it is obvious. Isaac's trembling body starts to stop and he begins to look normal or the alien equivalent of normal at least.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I just don't understand why he has to make things so difficult." Scott presses his lips against Isaac's and waits for him to return it. Then leans back, making sure he's still infront of Stiles.

"It's not his fault, _Adough_. Why don't you go to the dining hall and make sure everything with Derek is ready. I'll stay and finish here, ok?"

Issac nods before looking over Scott's shoulder to stare at Stiles. "Sorry about... before." Stiles doesn't get a chance to say it's ok becasue Isaac is already out the door.

With a sigh Scott turns to Stiles "sometimes that man is more trouble than he's worth."

It sounds like an insult but the harshness is reduced to nothing due to the fact that a blissfull smile accompanies it. He picks up the jacket that Stiles had dropped. "Look Stiles I know this is hard believe. And I won't ask you to try to. But can you please just put on the jacket? On our way I'll do my best to answer some of your questions. This dinner is a big deal as I'm sure meeting a significant other's family on your world is as well."

Stiles grabs the jacket and slips it on. "Why can't everyone be like you?" Stiles mumbles and follows Scott as he exits the room. '_If there are a few more people like him this might be slightly tollerable'_Stiles thinks distantly.


End file.
